State Of Grace
by pitch-playbook
Summary: A collection of random Mitchsen (Beca/Aubrey) one shots.
1. All You Have To Do

**State of Grace - Mitchsen One Shots**

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended. Lyrics from Taylor Swift – State of Grace. **

**All You Have To Do**

"Chocolate or white cake?" Aubrey asked her friend.

"Definitely chocolate, Beca is very much a its not real dessert if it doesn't have chocolate type of person," Chloe informed the blonde.

Aubrey sighed, "why don't I know this? I feel like a terrible girlfriend. I've been trying to plan her a surprise party she'll love, and I don't know anything about her. You told me about the finger foods and pizza, what balloon colours would be best and even suggested I get her that boxed set of Friends."

"Well the two of you spent the better part of a year butting heads and then started dating on a dare, so you never really had that friendship stage where you get to know all these things. Don't get me wrong, I think you are a surprisingly well matched couple, but you're too serious all the time. Last week I walked in on you guys discussing where you were going to get your taxes done," Chloe smirked.

Chloe recalled the time they were drunkenly playing truth or dare and she had dared her uptight bestie to ask anyone in the room out on a date, and be prepared to follow through if they accepted. The blonde chose Beca knowing she was the safest bet for rejection, and ended up having to take her out to a nice Italian restaurant. When Aubrey asked why she said yes she was expecting to hear that the brunette wanted a free meal, when Beca said that she wanted to see what it would be like, she was floored. Much to the shock of their friends, they went on multiple follow up dates and eventually fell into official girlfriends territory. It wasn't that Aubrey didn't want to know these things about Beca, silly, seemingly insignificant questions just didn't come easily to Aubrey. Asking someone about their family history, or their life ambitions rolled off her tongue, but finding out someone's favourite colour or a movie they always watch when they're sad, it didn't occur to her.

"She's never done them before, I was just trying to help," Aubrey defended.

"That's fine, but maybe try talking about something lighter once and a while. Beca knows all your favourites you know."

"Really?"

"You let things slip easier than her, and she's so used to being an observer that she picks up on things quickly. Just last week she told me that your favourite animals are panda bears, I didn't even know that and we've been best friends for years."

"That's true, I love how fluffy they are and how sweet they seem. I just mentioned it in passing when we were watching Animal Planet the other night."

"Well she remembered. Now, what else do we need for your girl's surprise party?" the redhead prodded.

"Streamers?"

"Too much, let's go," Chloe said laughing.

The night of the party arrived and Aubrey had assembled the Bellas, the Trebles and a few of the other friends Beca had made over the last 3 years at Barden. Aubrey may not know all of Beca's favourites, but she did know who the brunette would and would not want to see at her birthday party. No parents, no Kimmy Jin and definitely not that annoying girl who semi-stalked Beca by taking all the same classes and auditioning for the Bellas.

Aubrey figured the best thing to do would be to have Chloe take her out for coffee while she "studied" in their shared apartment. Beca had moved in with her just a few weeks ago and she figured a surprise birthday party was a great way to really welcome her to the place. As 6 pm approached Aubrey had everyone hide and flicked off the lights.

"Surprise!" the guests shouted in unison and Beca walked through the door, Chloe following closely behind.

"Happy Birthday Beca!" Aubrey said, walking towards her girlfriend.

Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and gave the taller woman a kiss on the lips.

"I guess that means you like it then?" Aubrey inquired.

"Of course, I secretly or I guess now not so secretly love surprise parties. No one's ever thrown one for me though. Thank you."

"Well I guess that makes one thing I actually know about you," Aubrey sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked, eyebrow raised.

"You, us, I'm a terrible girlfriend, I don't know anything you like, I don't know anything about you."

Beca took Aubrey by the hand and led her over to their couch, greeting her friends on the way.

"First off, you're a wonderful girlfriend. You threw me this great surprise party, and invited all my friends. Secondly, you know lots of things about me. You know that I'm worried about the future and still trying to figure out what I want to do after graduation. You know that I like to sleep in the morning, and always try your best to be quiet when you're getting ready for work. You know that I always like to have coke in the fridge when I'm writing a paper because I think it helps me work, and you'll go out of your way to buy a case on the way home from work if we're out. You know that I hate the scent of lavender and switched all the air fresheners in your apartment as soon as I moved in. You know how to make me feel safe, happy, welcome and most importantly loved. If you want to know something random like my favourite 80s song all you have to do is ask, but trust me, I know you know me in every way that matters."

When Beca finished talking she could see the tears starting to form in her girlfriend's eyes. She wiped the blonde's face with her sleeve and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Beca, and what is your favourite 80s song?"

"Its 'Rock the Casbah' and I love you too, very much. More than Wall-E loves Eve; that's my favourite romantic movie by the way."

Aubrey just laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek as she got up to go enjoy the rest of the party. She had plenty of time to get to know all of Beca's favourite things as she wasn't ever letting the brunette go.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

_Prompt: Beca is flying home after her first ever tour, and she has been gone for three months. Aubrey sets up the apartment really sweet and welcoming, and since Beca's flight ends up delayed, she falls asleep on the couch and Beca comes home and sees the adorableness and notices Aubrey sleeping and she wakes her up and you can figure out where it ends._

"She'll be home in a few hours…yeah…I'm decorating now…yeah of course I got sunflowers, they're her favourite. Yeah…okay, yeah…I have to go now, hanging up now, got to finish this up. Yeah I'll text you later this week, we can all hang out. Okay…yeah, bye Chloe," Aubrey hung up the phone, anxious to finish her decorating before Beca's arrival.

After years of paying her dues, her girlfriend had finally booked what Beca would call a real tour. She'd been gone for three months, and Aubrey was thrilled that the long distance thing was finally over. Beca Skyped her as often as possible, but she was longing to hold the brunette in her arms again. They'd been together for 7 years now and had never been apart more than two nights the entire time up until now. Beca would be taking a taxi home, insisting that Aubrey not be out driving alone with an 18 month old at night. Instead of going to the airport she was preparing their apartment for her girlfriend's homecoming. She had hung a welcome home banner, bought Beca's favourite flowers, got her treats from her favourite local bakery and purchased a nice bottle of champagne to celebrate.

Their daughter Callie was already asleep in the bedroom at this point so the blonde sat on the couch flipping through the channels, counting down the hours until Beca was finally home.

Beca turned the keys in the lock, being careful to be as quiet as possible. Her flight had been delayed and it was well past midnight now. As she set her bags down on the kitchen table she noticed the sign, flowers, cupcakes, and the very wet bottle of champagne that had once been on ice. She smiled at all the trouble Aubrey had gone to to make her return special, cursing the airline silently for ruining her hard work. She made her way towards the living room, noticing that Aubrey was asleep on the couch. She had been waiting up for her, but by now she would be sound asleep. Beca stood and watched momentarily before walking towards the sleeping blonde. Beca grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and spread it out over the sleeping form of her girlfriend.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, yawning.

"Hey babe, sorry I woke you, I just didn't want you to be cold. Go back to sleep," the brunette whispered, placing a kiss on Aubrey's forehead.

Aubrey sat up on the couch, smiling. Beca was finally home, she could do nothing but smile.

"Welcome home Beca," Aubrey whispered in her ear, not wanting to wake the sleeping child in the next room. Aubrey wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, something she'd been longing to do for months. "You have no idea how much I missed you," she informed the brunette.

"Couldn't possibly have been more than I missed you. I don't think roadies have ever seen a DJ cry so much," Beca admitted sheepishly.

Aubrey leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, the warm, soft pink lips she had been missing all this time.

"Did you at least enjoy your tour?"

"Not as much as I enjoy that," Beca said, returning the kiss, and placing another one on the blonde's forehead. "I love you too much to ever do that again."

"Ever? But Beca its your dream."

"Not anymore. It was a great dream, years ago when I was young, single and had nothing else worthwhile going on in my life. Now, I can do something, anything else as long as I'm here with you, and with Callie."

"Well, as long as its what you want. I'm more than happy never to see you leave again."

"Speaking of being here with you and Callie, will you kill me if I go in there and wake her?"

"Go for it," Aubrey said, smiling.

Beca gave her girlfriend one more kiss, and raced off toward the bedroom to see her daughter. She stood for a moment just watching the child sleep. Aubrey stood in the door way and watched as Beca looked down into the crib. It was a sight Aubrey hadn't seen in months, and was ecstatic to know she wouldn't have to miss it anymore.


	3. Just OJ & Toast

**Just OJ & Toast**

_Imagine your OTP in the morning. Person A is cooking breakfast. Person B groggily shambles into the kitchen to find that Person A has already prepared them their everyday morning drink just the way they like it._

"Morning sleepyhead, nice of you to join us," Aubrey greeted her wife, smiling.

"Good morning," Beca yawned.

The blonde was wide awake, already cooking bacon and eggs for her two kids, who were currently colouring quietly on the island. Beca never woke up early on Saturday mornings, it was her only day to sleep in having to work the rest of the week, and attend her son's t-ball games on Sunday mornings. She would eventually be woken by the sound of little feet running around, or cartoons that were a little too loud, but she didn't mind, she loved Saturdays.

"How are my favourite kids this morning?" Beca asked, ruffling her son's hair before placing a kiss on both his and her daughter's head.

"Good, but mama, we're your only kids," her daughter laughed.

She could see that they had been busy, with about a dozen colouring pages scattered across the island. Jaron had coloured dinosaurs in all different shades of blue, his favourite colour at the moment. Bethany's pictures were all puppies and kitties, each one with a different name scrawled above their head; Trixie, Bobby and Curly.

When Beca finally made her way to the open seat, she saw that a glass of orange juice with 3 ice cubes was already on the corner of her place mat.

"3 ice cubes in my juice, my favourite," Beca smiled, taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"Yes, and your toast is almost ready. Lightly toasted with margarine and jam. Just OJ and toast, that's been your favourite breakfast for as long as I've known you."

Moments later the blonde set down a plate with two slices of toast on it in front Beca.

"Thanks babe," Beca said, giving her wife a peck on the lips.

Aubrey sat down at the opposite end of the island once she had finished preparing her own eggs and toast.

"So, what do you munchkins want to do today?" Beca asked the two little, blonde children sitting next to her. They had pushed away the crayons and paper now in favour of the bacon and scrambled eggs Aubrey had made them.

"Go to the park!" Jaron suggested.

"We can do that. What about you Beth?" Aubrey asked her little girl.

"I'd like to do some reading."

"Do you need a new book? We could stop at the bookstore after the park, and then have some quiet reading time this afternoon. Mom can grade some papers, and Jaron and I can continue our book, right buddy?"

"Yes!" Jaron shouted. Beca had been reading to him and teaching him how to read for a few weeks now.

"That would be good, I finished all of the ones in my shelf."

"Good job sweetheart," Aubrey started, patting her daughter on the shoulder, "we can go as soon as your mama gets dressed. We early birds are ready for the day, aren't we?"

Beca could see that the kids were already dressed in jeans and sweaters, ready for the crisp autumn air. She quickly threw on the same, and made her way back down the stairs.

"The slow poke is ready now," Beca joked, tying her shoe.

She grabbed her daughter's hand seeing that Jaron already had a hold of Aubrey's, and walked out the door. Beca loved Saturdays, the only day of the week she had nothing to do other than spend it having fun with the three blondes she loves most in the world.


	4. We Don't Hit

**We Don't Hit**

"She did what? Okay umm we'll be right there," Aubrey hung up the phone and sighed.

"What?" Beca asked her now frowning wife.

"Its Beth, apparently she got in a fight at school."

"Bethany, like our daughter Bethany got in a fight?" Beca was shocked, her daughter was tiny, blonde and the most passive child she had ever encountered.

"Apparently so, we have to go get her now, she's suspended for the rest of the week."

Beca couldn't believe they would suspend a 7 year old, but what did she know. Contrary to popular belief she was actually a good student when she was younger, and stayed out of trouble.

The small child's face was stained with tears when Beca and Aubrey arrived to find her sitting alone outside the principal's office.

"Beth baby, what happened?" Aubrey asked, crouching down so she was at eye level with her daughter. She had every intention of scolding the child on the way there, but seeing her daughter so upset had cracked her resolve.

"Bethany Mitchells' parents?" a tall man in a suit asked.

"That's us," Beca confirmed.

"Step into my office won't you."

The women followed the stuffy looking man into his office after assuring their daughter they'd be right back.

"We normally like to give a warning for a first offense rather than a suspension, but since Bethany refused to tell anyone why she hit the boy, we had no choice. Unprovoked violence is not acceptable at this school."

"She hit a boy?" Beca questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, actually she punched him quite hard in the stomach."

"Well she must have been provoked, Beth isn't violent, like ever. Her Barbies don't even fight," Aubrey offered.

"She wouldn't say he did anything to her, and no one saw him do anything to provoke her, so all we know is she punched another child, and we can't condone that. Her suspension will last until the end of the week, her teachers have prepared some work she can do at home so she doesn't get behind and she's welcome to come back on Monday. We ask that you talk to her about hitting others."

Beca rolled her eyes, as if they were just going to let their child continue to get violent with others.

"We will Principal Adams, see you on Monday," Aubrey said, getting up from her chair.

"Come on Beth," Beca said softly, taking her daughter's hand. She knew there was more to the story than the principal knew, and she wasn't going to get angry with the child until she had heard her out.

"Babe, you know we don't hit people, even if we're angry, what happened?" Aubrey asked her, once they were seated on the couch at home.

"Did he hurt you?" Beca asked, she was more concerned about what the boy may have done to her child than anything she did.

"He said something mean," Bethany revealed, starting to cry again.

"Aww, sweetheart," Aubrey started, pulling the little girl into her arms, "what did he say?"

"He said that his dad said my family was bad, and that it was gross that I have two moms, then he called me stupid," Bethany sniffed. Aubrey wiped the tears from her daughter's face and hugged her tight before responding.

Beca was seething with anger, what kind of idiots worked at her kid's school and whose father did she have to put the smack down on for being such a bigoted asshole.

"Okay, first off thank you for telling us. From now on you need to tell an adult when someone says something to you that you know is wrong, okay. We can't hit people okay, even when they say things that are as awful as that, do you understand?" Aubrey wanted to punch the kid's father herself, but she couldn't teach her daughter that violence was acceptable.

Beca sat down next to her wife and daughter and placed a kiss on the little girl's head.

"You know none of that stuff is true right? You my baby girl are not stupid, and our family is awesome. Its got you and mama, and me and we love each other. Some other kids' parents teach them bad stuff, and they repeat it okay, but don't listen to them. If anyone ever says anything like this to you again you tell a teacher right away, and you tell us and we'll take care of it. Promise?"

"Promise," Bethany said softly, smiling up at her mothers, "I like having two moms," she added.

"Well good, because both of us love you very much," Aubrey informed her.

"Yes we do, and I'm going to take the next two days off work to spend with you, how does that sound?" Beca asked.

"Awesome!"


	5. Long Day

**Long Day **

Monthly staff meeting day, Aubrey's least favourite day as a teacher. She generally liked most of her co-workers, but somehow on this one day of the month everybody turned into a whiny, annoying, a-hole, fighting about everything from budget cuts to new rules for grading. This day also meant getting home much later than usual; this sucked especially when she was supposed to be off on maternity leave but was required to attend these meetings to keep up with school policies. She had gone in early in the morning to meet with the substitute in charge of her class, and it was now nearing 7 pm and her fellow teachers finally shut up and adjourned the meeting.

She turned the key in the lock and walked into her house, it was quiet except for the noise from the running washing machine. The blonde made her way quietly to the living room. She stopped in the doorway, the sight on the sofa instantly melting away the awfulness of the day. There lay Beca sound asleep with their tiny three month old baby on her chest. Beca had taken the day off work to spend with Bethany so Aubrey could attend her meeting.

Aubrey took a seat in the arm chair next to the sofa, deciding just to sit and watch as the pair peacefully slept.

"Hey," Aubrey whispered as Beca opened her eyes.

Beca sat up carefully, cradling the still sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hey, how was the terrible monthly staff meeting?"

"Still terrible, how was your day?"

"Great, but, damnit I forgot to cook something for dinner."

"That's okay, its late, we'll order out."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, you always have dinner ready when I come home, I feel so bad."

"Beca, its really okay," the blonde reassured her with a kiss on the lips.

"So I guess I kind of suck at this house wife thing then," she joked.

"Well, I see my baby is still alive and not wailing uncontrollably so I'd say you did something right," Aubrey smiled at her wife.

"We had a great day, didn't we Beth?" Beca placed a kiss on the now wide awake baby's tiny head.

"Well mama had a terrible day, so hand her over," the blonde said laughly.

Beca placed their baby in Aubrey's arms carefully and proceeded to dig the take out menus out of the drawer.

"Chinese, pizza or chicken?" she asked Aubrey, who was now back in the arm chair, tickling and making silly faces at her child.

"Pizza, and get garlic bread."

"Okay babe, I'm calling now."

When Beca had placed their order she went back into the living room and sat on the edge of the arm chair.

"So, what can I do to make your terrible day better?" Beca asked, putting a hand on her wife's back.

"Oh, I forgot all about that when I saw my two favourite girls asleep on the couch. You two are ridiculously cute."

Aubrey was the only one who Beca would ever allow to call her cute, and she smiled at the thought. She was usually the one who got to come home to her wife and child at the end of a long day, and she knew how good it felt.

"Glad to be of service, too bad your ridiculously cute wife can't even remember to make you dinner one time."

"That's okay, I love pizza and let's be honest, your cooking is terrible."

"Hey, its not that bad. Just for that I'm going to cook for you tomorrow night."

The two women laughed and played with Bethany as they waited for their dinner. When the pizza finally arrived, Beca poured some pop into two wine glasses and grabbed the paper plates off the fridge.

"Coke in a wine glass, how romantic," Aubrey teased.

"You know you love it."

"I do actually, I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, do you think you could do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay home every day with the baby, the whole 'housewife' thing?"

"Yeah, actually. At first I thought it would be boring, but it was nice. I liked getting to spend time with her, just the two of us, and if I had actually done it I would have liked making dinner for you. Its nice."

"Agreed."


	6. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Morning**

Aubrey was startled awake by a sharp pain, a small elbow hitting her in the side of the head. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with the sight of another pair of bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Its Christmas mommy!" the small boy squealed.

The blonde woman peered over at the clock, rubbing sleep out of her eyes; 5:53. She sat upright and scooped the boy up in her arms, placing a kiss on his head. Her daughter who had been waiting cautiously in the door way ran over and climbed up next to her little brother.

"Yes it is buddy, Merry Christmas," she whispered to the two children.

Beca had always been a sound sleeper, you could probably set off a rocket in the room and the brunette would continue to snooze. Aubrey thought for a moment before whispering something in her children's ears. Soon both children had settled in on Beca's side of the bed and began to tickle their mother.

"Hey, no fair," Beca shouted playfully, sitting bolt upright. She grabbed both kids by the waist and pulled them into a hug.

"Its Christmas!" Jarron repeated, louder now that both of his mothers were awake.

"So it is, that would explain why I'm awake at this godforsaken hour," Beca pouted.

"Merry Christmas to you too Grinch," Aubrey teased, leaning over to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas love," Beca smiled. She was never a morning person, but any time spent with Aubrey and their children was worth it.

"How about you guys go downstairs and see if Santa ate the cookies you left him, we'll be right there, okay," Aubrey suggested. Bethany and Jarron took off down the stairs together. "Hold onto the railing," she called after them.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, "I know its early, but I'll make us some coffee when we get down there."

"Well, being up before the sun isn't my idea of fun, but you know I'd do anything for them. Also yes, coffee is a must," Beca reached up and pressed a kiss to Aubrey's lips. "Shall we go join the little munchkins?"

"Let's."

"He ate them all," Bethany informed them excitedly.

"That's great sweetheart, he must have just loved your decorations," Beca smiled at her little girl. She had spent the previous afternoon supervising as her kids decorated the Christmas cookies Aubrey had baked. They got more icing and sprinkles on the counter than on the cookies, but Beca didn't have the heart to say anything.

"Let me get the camera and then you guys can open presents," Aubrey said, going off in search of her purse.

Beca settled in front of the tree, six year old Bethany taking a seat in her lap.

"So, what did Santa bring you?" Beca asked, when Aubrey had finally returned with her camera.

Both kids ripped paper off the boxes from the man in red. Beca had tried her hardest to disguise her handwriting and had Aubrey write out the tags on the presents from the two of them to their kids.

"Its the dollhouse I wanted!" Bethany squealed with delight, as Aubrey snapped pictures.

"Nice, how about you buddy?"

"Its a car with a remote," he said smiling. It was a black and blue model he had seen in a toy store a few weeks earlier. Neither Beca nor Aubrey could do anything beyond filling up the gas tank of their cars, and yet their son was fascinated by them.

They spent the next twenty minutes throwing paper all over the living room. Beca could see Aubrey cringe out of the corner of her eye, but the blonde resisted the urge to say anything.

"Thank you," Jarron said, climbing onto Aubrey's lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome baby, Merry Christmas," she hugged the little boy tight and kissed the top of his blonde head.

"Who wants breakfast?" Aubrey asked, putting the small child down next to Beca who was now helping Bethany set up the furniture in her doll house.

"Breakfast would be good, and that coffee you promised," Beca teased.

"Coming right up, do pancakes sound good? I'll make them in the shape of snowmen!"

"Yay!" both children squealed in unison. All three of Aubrey's favourite people were big fans of her cooking.

"Need any help?" Beca offered.

"No I'm good, and it looks like you're busy," the blonde laughed. Beca was lying flat on her stomach in front of the doll house. The doll she was holding was currently dancing around the living room, which sent the little girl lying next to her into a fit of giggles.

Aubrey smiled at the sight, if you had told her ten years ago that she'd be watching Beca play with their children on Christmas morning she would have rolled over laughing.


End file.
